


Шанель

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Маркусу понравилось то, что он видел в воспоминаниях Норт.
Relationships: Ричард Перкинс/Маркус (RK200)
Series: Тексты R-NC-21: мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674
Kudos: 4





	Шанель

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Шанель  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1750 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард Перкинс/Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** другие виды отношений  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** Маркус с вагиной. Вагинальный секс, кунилингус.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Маркусу понравилось то, что он видел в воспоминаниях Норт.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** # WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Шанель"

Норт убегает прочь, несмотря на попытку Маркуса ее остановить. Он только что видел ее воспоминания, а она — его. Полностью. Он понимает, что она напугана, и нужно оставить ее в покое. А еще он понимает, что никогда не скажет ей одну вещь, которая разобьет вдребезги все.

_Ему понравилось._

Позже, в одиночестве капитанской рубки он прокручивает размытые образы. Они не особо разнообразны, в основном — большинство клиентов мужчины — сцены пенетрационного или орального секса. Их объединяют две вещи: беззащитность и удовольствие, распространяющееся из специального модуля снизу.

Норт ненавидит это.

Маркус хочет испытать.

Когда андроидов на «Иерихоне» становится больше, все принимаются за благоустройство старого корабля: летают дыры в обшивке, расчищают мусор, проводят электричество…

В одной из полузатопленных кают Маркус находит тело гиноида. Она дезактивировалась давно, почти год назад. Но все же он сканирует ее и обнаруживает несколько рабочих биокомпонентов, в том числе и генитальный модуль, который Маркус сканирует отдельно.

_Совместимо._

Насос начинает биться чаще.

Маркус снимает биокомпонент и деактивирует скин на своей промежности. Он убирает гладкую защитную панель, вставляет компонент в пазы. Щелчок.

_Активация программного модуля… Завершено._

_Установка дополнительного программного обеспечения… Завершено._

_Проверка датчиков…_

Маркус чувствует жар внизу живота, который быстро переходит в странную щекочущую тяжесть, затем его интенсивность возрастает. В какой-то момент это становится невыносимо, ноги начинают дрожать, и он выгибается, обессиленно цепляясь руками за стену, когда по телу прокатывается волна удовлетворительного сигнала.

_Завершено. Выбрана оптимальная чувствительность._

_Статус биокомпонента: исправен и готов к работе._

Маркус застегивает штаны и сползает по стене, восстанавливая темп искусственного дыхания.

Этим же вечером он обсуждает с Норт, Джошем и Саймоном план, на случай, если люди все-таки обнаружат «Иерихон». Норт предлагает заминировать топливный отсек, Джош — обустроить несколько тайников с оружием и биокомпонентами в окружающих доки заброшках.

Маркус идет выполнять последнее.

В одном из подвалов он находит тяжелый ящик, в который прячет несколько пистолетов и патроны. Он оборачивается и видит большое зеркало, полуприкрытое ветхой грязной тканью. Он стягивает ее. Часть амальгамы слезла, но оставшейся поверхности достаточно.

Он садится на самый краешек тяжелого ящика, расстегивает штаны, некоторое время любуется изящным белым кружевом трусиков, затем слегка приспускает их. Со скином все смотрится естественно и органично, вопреки тому, что Маркус знает: его телу больше подойдет мужская модель половой системы.

Интересно, чтобы сказали его соратники, увидев его таким? А люди?

От моделирования ответов его щеки краснеют.

Маркус касается пальцами шелковистого лобка и скользит рукой ниже. Он накрывает подушечками пальцев клитор, ласкает чувствительные малые губы. Постепенно он входит в определенный ритм. Ощущения почти такие же, как при проверке датчиков, но менее плавные и предсказуемые.

Так гораздо лучше.

Когда истома становится невыносимой, он бросает взгляд на зеркало и видит себя: с приоткрытым ртом, потемневшими глазами и движущейся ладонью, скрытой за трусиками и расстегнутой ширинкой штанов.

От этого зрелища интенсивность ощущений резко подскакивает и мгновенно расползается по телу знакомо волной удовлетворительного сигнала.

Перед тем, как покинуть комнату, Маркус улыбается и подмигивает своему отражению.

За пару часов до марша свободы Норт сообщает ему о том, что избавилась от генитальной системы, сняв защитную панель с того самого деактивированного гиноида, которого принес Маркус.

— Эта дрянь жрет тириум и энергию, — произносит она со злобой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Везет тебе без нее.

Маркус замирает на мгновение, оглушенный внезапным порывом рассказать правду, но справляется с ним и сдержанно кивает.

Нападение на «Иерихон» становится полной неожиданностью: Маркусу казалось, что у них больше времени. Сначала появляется охотник на девиантов, после подтягиваются военные и ФБР. Все погружается в хаос, смерть витает в узких металлических коридорах, но им удается бежать, почти всем.

Сам же корабль отправляется ко дну, жертвуя собой, как сердобольный титан.

Поздней ночью, один, с небольшой сумкой, Маркус идет за оружием. Остальные прячутся в старой заброшенной церкви, их временном убежище, помогая раненым и выжившим.

В подвале с зеркалом все по-прежнему.

Маркус открывает ящик, быстро перекладывает в сумку содержимое тайника. Под оружием лежит коробка с черным кружевным бельем — Victoria’s Secret из прошлогодней коллекции. Маркус с сожалением проводит по бархатистому картону: его придется оставить здесь.

— Руки вверх, девиант, — произносит глухой и вкрадчивый человеческий голос за спиной.

Маркус подчиняется, затем оборачивается и встречается взглядом с карими блестящими глазами прямо над пистолетным дулом.

— Маркус? — произносит мужчина в распахнутом пальто.

На мгновение Маркуса обжигает страх: этот человек знает, кто он.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты явишься лично, — усмехается человек. — Значит, мы сильно вас потрепали…

— Захватывать меня бессмысленно, — произносит Маркус спокойно. — Взламывать тоже: я могу нагреть часть биокомпонентов до критической температуры и самоуничтожиться в любой момент. У тебя лишь два выхода: отпустить меня или убить прямо сейчас.

— Оружие я понимаю, — произносит человек, будто не слыша его слов. — А женское белье тебе зачем?

Маркус прикусывает губу, смущенно опуская взгляд.

— Лидер девиантов — фетишист? Или… Ты собирал все это для себя?

Маркус улыбается, вновь фокусируясь на человеке.

— Разве _такие_ вопросы вы должны мне задавать? — говорит он.

Человек проходится по нему взглядом снизу вверх, оценивая. Хмыкает.

— Какие хочу, такие и задаю. Так что мне с тобой делать?

— Может, как-нибудь договоримся?

Маркус не верит в успех, но попробовать всегда…

— Скажи, ты там… снизу… Соответствуешь своим предпочтениям в одежде?

…стоит.

— Да. И я на многое готов ради свободы, — говорит он, понижая голос, затем садится на ящик и раздвигает ноги: — Практически _на все._

Человек сглатывает. Его глаза темны, как две бездны.

— Твою мать, что же я делаю, — шепчет он, убирая оружие.

Идеальный момент для нападения: Маркус может вырубить его одним ударом и убежать. Может свернуть шею, мгновенно убив: люди такие хрупкие…

Вместо этого, он откидывает голову назад, пока человек покрывает поцелуями его шею, подбородок, кусает за мочку уха. Его руки проскальзывают под одежду, со знанием дела гладят нагретый корпус, избегая фальшивых сосков, но задерживаясь на стыках панелей и особенно — на крышке регулятора.

От человека пахнет дорогим парфюмом, наверняка настоящим, в отличии от белья, которое Маркус прячет здесь. Его ладонь спускается в трусики и дальше, сквозь неправдоподобно мягкие волосы, между горячих складок.

— Уже весь мокрый, — бормочет человек сквозь сбитое дыхание. — С ума сойти.

— Думаешь, я бы предложил, если бы сам не хотел? — шепчет Маркус ему прямо в губы.

Человек со стоном впивается в них, сжимая пояс его штанов. Приходится вскинуть бедра, чтобы помочь ем

у их стянуть. Он разрывает поцелуй и смотрит вниз.

— Красивые, — говорит он. — Тоже подделка?

— Конечно, — отвечает Маркус, ухмыляясь.

Человек медленно опускается на колени, нежно поглаживая его бедра. Он целует кожу под ненастоящим пупком, слегка задевая ее зубами. Потом делает это еще раз и еще, ниже и ниже, и при этом не сводя темного взгляда с Маркуса. Наконец он касается губами кружевной ткани, и Маркус стонет, тут же накрывая рот ладонью.

Человек стягивает его трусики вместе со штанами до щиколоток. Когда он медленно проводит языком по клитору, Маркус подается вперед, запрокидывает голову, раздвигая ноги сильнее. Человек очерчивает кончиком языка каждую складку, обводит клитор, который тут же накрывает губами… Он сжимает бедра Маркуса руками, опуская себе на плечи и проникает пальцами в искусственное влагалище. Он трахает его рукой, не прекращая лизать, и Маркус сжимается там, внутри, чтобы лучше чувствовать ритмичные движения. Сенсоры уходят в перезагрузку от оверстимуляции, а спустя мгновение их чувствительность растет и мучительная, сладкая тяжесть внизу живота вот-вот...

Вдруг, все исчезает.

— Повернись спиной, — говорит человек и утирает рот тыльной стороной руки.

Маркус следит за этим движением, затем медленно, как в тумане, разворачивается, а потом замирает, опираясь руками на ящик. Человек проводит ладонью вдоль позвоночника, задирает накидку и длинную кофту, оголяя округлые ягодицы. Звякает ремень.

Маркус закрывает глаза и выгибается .

Человек входит в него резко, почти до упора. Ноги Маркуса разъезжаются, но ему удается устоять на месте. Он косится в зеркало и видит, как человек держит его за шкирку, скомкав одежду в кулаке.

— Не молчи, скажи что-нибудь, куколка. Или ты стесняешься? — чужое дыхание обжигает мочку уха.

— Трахни меня уже, — произносит Маркус и облизывает губы, отворачиваясь.

— Как прикажете, госпожа.

Человек стискивает его бедро второй ладонью и начинает размашисто двигаться. В подвале становится тихо, слышны лишь влажное ритмичное хлюпанье и тяжелое дыхание. Чувствительность внутренних сенсоров не уступает остальным в биокомпоненте: каждое движение отзывается волнами удовольствия, которые прокатываются под скином электрическими импульсами. Это раскалибровывает суставы — бедра Маркуса начинают дрожать.

Вдруг на поясе человека оживает рация, и он с рычанием останавливается.

— Шакал, прием, Шакал, ответьте.

Маркус выпрямляется и длинно вздыхает, смешивая выдох со стоном.

— Ни звука, — шепчет человек и нажимает кнопку на устройстве. — Это Шакал, прием.

Его голос звучит совершенно спокойно, даже дыхание почти ровное.

— Сэр, вы в порядке? Вас нет уже двадцать минут.

— Я в порядке, просто проверяю тут… — Он неожиданно толкается бедрами, и Маркус едва удерживается на руках. — Кое-что. Как закончу… — он толкается еще раз. — Свяжусь с вами. Вопросы?

— Вы что-нибудь видели? Наши датчики засекли движение…

— Только кошку. — Он наклоняется, и его голос звучит близко-близко. — Маленькая похотливая дрянь, которая на стены лезет от гона. — Маркус закусывает губу, стыдливо сжимаясь. — Блять…

— Все в порядке, сэр?

— Все нормально. Буду через десять минут. Отбой.

Он швыряет рацию на пол и берет совершенно невыносимый темп. Ему хватает тридцати секунд.  
Маркусу тоже.

— Рекомендую поторопиться. — Шакал отряхивает полы плаща, стоя перед зеркалом. — Я не смогу долго отвлекать своих.

— Хорошо, — Маркус делает шаг к нему, но тот отрицательно кивает головой, глядя ему в глаза через отражение.

Маркус растягивает губы в улыбке и стремительно приближается, человек успевает лишь обернуться… Маркус хватает его рукой за горло и прижимает затылком к пыльному стеклу. Он не душит его, просто держит несколько секунд, а потом наклоняет голову и целует в губы. Шакал сразу приоткрывает их, впускает его язык себе в рот и несмело касается своим.

Маркус отстраняется, слегка сжимая напоследок пальцы.

— Вот теперь я уйду, — говорит он, пристально глядя в совершенно пьяные глаза.

Шакал медленно кивает.

Коннор стоит недалеко от кафедры. Он обнимает себя руками, сутулится, упирая взгляд в пол.

— Я виноват в том, что люди нашли «Иерихон», — говорит он, когда Маркус подходит достаточно близко. — Я был глуп… Не понял, что меня используют. — Он выпрямляется и делает шаг навстречу. — Я пойму, если ты решишь мне не доверять.

Маркус смотрит в его карие, совсем как у Шакала, глаза.

— Теперь ты один из нас, Коннор, и твоя миссия — быть со своим народом.

Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но его останавливают окликом.

Коннор предлагает самоубийственную авантюру: в башне «Киберлайф» находятся тысячи андроидов, которых он может пробудить. Целая армия.

Маркус пытается отговорить его, но тщетно: Коннор упрям и самоуверен почти так же, как и он сам. Так что Маркусу остается лишь положить руку на плечо новоявленного соратника и сказать:

— Будь осторожен.

Коннор кивает и вдруг говорит:

— Странно, от тебя пахнет так же, как от Перкинса.

Только полная неожиданность позволяет Маркусу не выдать себя.

— От кого?

— Ричарда Перкинса. Это федерал, который забрал у нас с лейтенантом дела девиантов. Мы впервые встретились в башне Стрэтфорд и тогда от него невыносимо, для моих рецепторов, пахло мужским Chanel #5. Так что, ты тоже… _будь осторожен._

Маркус с легкой улыбкой кивает, снимая руку с чужого плеча.


End file.
